


A Future All Our Own

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please tell me it was the concussion I just suffered that has me thinking you just asked whether I wanted to get married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future All Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> 5X01 reaction fic

“You okay?” Hunter asked, voice pitched in the perfect imitation of nonchalance. Sebastian had been weirdly quiet in the days that followed Anderson turning Dalton into his own personal stage.

“Fine,” Sebastian replied just as lightly as he hung his jacket on the back of the chair, taking extra long to ensure that all the wrinkles were out. Fixing a grin onto his face he turned around. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous because you had to miss out on all the fun.”

Hunter huffed in response. After ‘that little stunt he pulled’ he had been lucky to have not been expelled from Dalton. Instead he had his scholarship revoked, had been banned from ever being anywhere near their show choir, and was only allowed to leave his room for classes, meals, and to fulfill his community service hours. (Luckily Sebastian had no reservations about sneaking into his room every night, otherwise he might have lost his sanity weeks ago.) He did miss performing with the Warblers, but he was glad to be as far away from  _that_ travesty as possible. “I know you-”

“I don’t anything,” Sebastian cut him off. With measured steps he stalked over to the bed and cornered Hunter against it. “A friend asked for help and I gave it to him.”

Hunter raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else.

“That’s all,” insisted Sebastian.

Anderson was something they never talked about. Of course Hunter had assumed—but he never asked. Had never been sure. As the seconds ticked on he felt his chance to finally gain confirmation slip by. Instead he did what they always did and hungrily crashed their lips together. It didn’t take long for them to fall back onto the bed, somehow flipping over so Hunter was on top, eagerly pulling off Sebastian’s nearly threadbare t-shirt and nipping across his freshly exposed collarbone.

“You don’t—” Sebastian squirmed as Hunter sucked a bruise into his skin. “You aren’t expecting…”

Hunter had just decided to redouble his efforts to keep Sebastian’s babbling at a minimum when he could have sworn his ears caught the word  _married_. He jerked himself away so fast that his head cracked against the corner of his bedside cabinet.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, hands flying to the back of his head to check for blood.  

Immediately Sebastian was batting his hands away to let his own fingers gently card through Hunter’s hair.

“Please tell me it was the concussion I just suffered that has me thinking you just asked  _whether I wanted to get married._ ”

Sebastian was suddenly very busy studying the familiar patterns of Hunter’s comforter.

“Are you crazy? We’re  _in high school_.”

“It’s not like I know how this relationship thing works,” Sebastian shrugged uncomfortably. “And Blaine-”

“- once broke into Dalton in tights and a cape. He’s not exactly a shinning beacon of sanity.”  

Snorting in agreement, Sebastian reached out to pull Hunter back into him and began lazily kissing his way up his neck. “Fine. Fine, you’ve made your point. I’m an idiot.”

“My idiot,” he murmured affectionately, almost too quiet to be heard. But he knew that he was from the way Sebastian’s lips quirked against his jaw and he suddenly found himself on his back. “Easy there, cowboy.” He said as his head throbbed again.

“Poor fragile baby,” Sebastian mock cooed.  

“I hate you,” Hunter groaned.

Smirking up from between Hunter’s thighs, Sebastian replied, “Of course you do.”


End file.
